Crimson Red
by kiradayo
Summary: Sequel of 'Over Obsession' - Detik-detik terakhir; api kecemburuan yang membara; dendam; penyesalan; /c/ khiikikurohoshi. Mind to R n R ?


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><span>Crimson Red<span>

© khiikikurohoshi

―

Aku membuka mataku. Ada rasa sakit yang terus meradang di sekujur tubuhku. Untuk bernapas saja, terasa sangat berat sekarang ini. Apa yang terjadi?—pikirku.

Aku mencoba untuk menggerakan ujung jariku. Sulit. Badanku tidak ingin mematuhi perintahku lagi. Napasku juga demikian. Paru-paru sudah mendesakku untuk menghirup udara lain, namun sulit sekali. Semua terasa tercekat dan tertahan. Seolah-olah ada beban yang menimpa tubuh dan jiwa ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang cair dan dingin.

Merah…

Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kumohon… _Kami-sama… _apa yang terjadi denganku?

Agak—bukan—sangat kupaksakan diriku untuk bergerak. Setidaknya otot mataku. Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidurku yang empuk, namun ada yang aneh. Aku mencoba menggerakkan otot leherku. Menatap sekeliling. Tidak, kamarku gelap. Apa yang terjadi? _Kami-sama…_

NYUT! Auch! Jantungku… tidak… ini sakit! Ada apa ini?

CTAK! Saklar lampuku menyala. Siapa yang menyalakannya? Hantu? Ah sial… pandanganku seperti terhalang sesuatu. Sial… ada apa sih?

"Gimana, enak kan?"

Enak apanya, sialan! Auch… jantungku sakit… tubuhku terasa berat… napasku memburu… apa aku sudah mati? Eh? Apa? Mati? Kumohon… _Kami-sama…_ jangan renggut nyawaku sekarang…

Kini aku kembali teringat suara parau seseorang tadi itu. Agaknya aku ingat pemilik suara itu. Siapa ya? Aahh… aku lupa. Padahal aku ingin minta tolong. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbicara, sepertinya. Napasku kemana ya?

"Ini balasan untukmu, Kagamine Rin." Ujar suara parau itu lagi. Aku agak heran, dia mengenalku. Berarti aku juga kenal padanya, kan? _Kami-sama… _ada apa denganku? Halusinasi, kah? "Aaah… kau belum mati." Suara parau itu terdengar menyesal.

Aku mencoba bergerak, tapi hasilnya nol. Badanku tidak mau menurut. Apa sudah ada yang memutuskan syaraf otot di tubuhku?

"Kenapa belum mati? Padahal pisau itu sudah tertusuk tepat di jantungmu…" kudengar suara parau itu mendesah. Eeh? Tunggu sebentar, apa katanya? Pisau? Tertusuk? Tepat di jantung?

Tunggu dulu…

"Aku menyerangmu saat terlelap, Kagamine Rin. Untungnya aku cukup cerdas untuk membawa peralatan lengkap dan membobol rumahmu. Apa harus kutambah ya goresan darah di tubuhmu?" tanya suara parau itu.

Aku ingat pemilik suara parau itu sekarang. Meski samar, tapi aku ingat. Sukone Tei. Gadis itu… adalah teman sekelasku yang pendiam namun manis. Tapi kata-katanya tadi…

Balasan?

Pisau menusuk tepat di jantungku?

Membobol rumahku?

Menyerangku saat terlelap?

"Kagamine Len dan kau… semuanya busuk! Tidak pantas berada di dunia! Orang-orang macam kalian… lebih pantas mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati!" seru Sukone Tei dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, di tengah kesadaranku yang semakin menipis, aku merasakan emosi dan rasa marah yang menumpuk pada dirinya. Api kecemburuan membara di hatinya.

Aaah… begitu, ya?

Kabar hilangnya Len… semuanya juga karena dia ya? Kenapa aku tidak sadar lebih cepat?

Sukone Tei menyukai Len. Sedang Len menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukainya. Kami yang jadian, membuatnya terluka dan tersakiti. Begitu ya…?

Obsesimu terhadap Len ternyata sebesar itu ya?

"Hah! Akan kubuat kalian bahagia selamanya! Di akhirat!" seru Sukone Tei, lalu kemudian, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Wah, wah, wah… warna merah crimson… membanjiri tubuhku.

"Ini lebih baik," kudengar Sukone Tei mendesah. Dia sudah mencabik-cabik tubuhku. Kau menang, Sukone Tei. Kau menang. Sekarang… kau bebas tanpa rasa sakitmu di dunia. Tapi… kau tetap tak bisa menanggalkan rasa penyesalanmu suatu hari nanti. Aku yakin demikian…

―

Tei membersihkan bercak darah yang menempel di tubuhnya dengan handuk yang bertengger di sofa dekat tempat tidur Rin. Tei menjilat darah yang menempel di ujung bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

"Hmm…" dia berdehem dengan puas. "Darah itu memang manis ya…" gumamnya dengan wajah senang.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap pada tempat tidur Rin yang penuh dengan warna darah. Merah crimson yang berbau anyir. Jasad seorang gadis tak berbentuk juga ada di sana.

Dengan wajah penuh kepuasan, Tei membuang handuk yang sudah berlumuran darah itu ke sembarang tempat lalu meninggalkan kamar tidur Rin. Di ujung pintu, dia menoleh, "Semoga kau bahagia bersama Kagamine Len di akhirat. Aku takkan menyesal sudah membunuhmu." Ujarnya dengan tenang—namun kesannya menantang.

Blam.

Kamar yang dipenuhi bau anyir itu tertutup dalam kegelapan…

* * *

><p>⁰⁰₀• E N D •₀⁰⁰<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YEAH! Sequel dari 'Over Obsession' selesai! Sumpah, membingungkan banget, ya kan? Ya kan? Well… maaf yee… saya niatnya nulis begini lho xD gimana ya? Kalo buat cerita lanjutan yang isinya flashback Tei dan Len… agaknya membingungkan… tapi coba nanti saja deh? xD

Sampai nanti!

See You Next Time!

xD


End file.
